The present invention relates to a system and method for minimizing contamination of a rear view camera lens of a vehicle.
An increasing number of automobile manufacturers are including rear view cameras in vehicles. Such cameras are mounted at the rear of the vehicle, for example, on the trunk of a sedan. The camera lens is typically positioned at an angle to capture a view from the rear bumper to several feet behind the vehicle. Rear view cameras aid drivers in reversing in tight spaces and add an additional component of safety to everyday driving.